Season 13
A list of all the Season 13 episodes. Episodes '''Episode 1.) (Special Season Premiere) Disaster On Vacation!: '''Disaster strikes on Team Stupendous’ four day vacation in Athens, Greece when Nintoku and his Red Ninjas try to steal a statue of Zeus, king of the Greek Gods, and trick Peacemaker into going out with them to find Mount Olympus. '''Episode 2.) Switching Sides!: '''Peacemaker and the visiting leader of the French Team Stupendous, Lady Celeste, decide to switch sides to see which leader has the most difficult job, but they find out that they are missing their responsibilities. '''Episode 3.) Guess Who’s Coming To Damien’s For Dinner?: '''Fed up about CinderBarney trying to stop Team Stupendous from ruining his dreams, a new anti-hero named Damien Hawke orders for him to be kidnapped and brought to him at once. Meanwhile later, the team is led to another mystery when all three of their arch enemies want to work with Hawke for this, but before they could go out, Carey is captured first early by Damien’s men who think he is Tremaine. '''Episode 4.) A Gothic New Student!: '''At the ballet club in Abraham Lincoln High, Lauren befriends and partners with Coulson, the new student who is a dancer—and a vampire—for the Rockville Ballet Show, but with Armadylan attempting to destroy the stage because he hates dancing, Primarina must work with Coulson and the other goths Kane and Krymson to stop him before the show is cancelled. '''Episode 5.) The Artistic Ninja!: '''Jealous of Fukui Atsumoto, who has come for the third time, and his art skills, Nintoku steals his bracelet and tries to use its powers to make himself the best artist in the world, but one thing he doesn’t know is that the bracelet has put a curse on him when Team Stupendous and Kyle are here to stop him. '''Episode 6.) Wicked Worries of the East!: '''Kyle is stuck in a decision when he is invited by his older brother Sylvester, who likes in northern Rockville, for a barbecue party, and when his friends invite him to come with them to Rockville’s Fourth of July Firework Special. He is worried that he’ll miss out on one of those things, but that is until he gets help from a red-haired girl named Ruby, who will help him bring Sylvester’s barbecue party to Rockville’s Fourth of July Firework Special, but first he, as Ballkid, must help her and Team Stupendous stop Spider Queen from stealing a precious ruby necklace. '''Episode 7.) (Movie) How We Became Bad!: '''While being stuck in a mountain for trying to steal a treasure chest together, Gideon, Spider Queen, and Nintoku tell each other their origins. '''Episode 8.) CinderBarney Broke!: '''After Damien has CinderBarney converted back from riches to rags for trying to kill dreamers, Team Stupendous must help a poor servant boy achieve his dream before the Tremaine family’s poor butler (now CinderBarney again) ruins it. '''Episode 9.) Peridot To Calm Your Nerves!: '''When Kyle is furious that summer is almost over, he is calmed down after befriending Peridot, a calm, light green-haired boy, who is sad about his favorite peridot being stolen by Nintoku. Now at night, Ballkid must help his new friend get it back, but it will stay in Nintoku’s hands unless he (Ballkid) calms down. '''Episode 10.) The Electrified Toucan!: '''At night, Peacemaker meets an electrified toucan, what is later captured by Gideon to use its power to give Robo-Toad more power. Now he and Team Stupendous must stop him and save the toucan before Robo-Toad is completely charged. '''Episode 11.) Babysitter Carey!: '''Carey has to babysit Lauren’s niece Rachel while her parents are out at a hotel, so his friends teach him how to babysit a child by step, but with Spider Queen out to rob Hampton Jewelers, Team Stupendous must teach Rachel how to fight crime at night, and foiling Spider Queen again is her first lesson. '''Episode 12.) Such a Pain in the Neck!: '''At night, Primarina indiscriminately invites Coulson, Kane, and Krymson to the forest for a campout and believes they won’t get along again, so she tries to keep them apart so she can think of a plan to get them back along again. '''Episode 13.) Vampiric Rescue!: '''When Nintoku plans to capture a female vampire so he can examine her for his myth report, Primarina, Team Stupendous, Coulson, Kane, and Krymson must work together to perform a vampirific rescue, but they will need to divide into teams: the first group will distract him while the other group will save her. '''Episode 14.) The Lunar Halo!: '''Team Stupendous comes with Spider Queen to discover a lunar halo, meaning that the moon has a ring on it, but CinderBarney’s henchwoman Baby Boy wants to stop them from watching it to make Spider Queen’s discovery worse. '''Episode 15.) Keeping Up With Ballkid!: '''Kyle is tired of being the slowest Team Stupendous member, so he decides to learn how to catch up with his friends by roller skating, but when Gideon challenges him to a roller skating race, Ballkid’s new roller skates must be fast enough to beat his. '''Episode 16.) A Catty Ally!: '''Carey finds a gray cat after it finds itself lost in Team Stupendous’ neighborhood and decides to take care of it, but when Gideon plans on taking over kids’ imaginations once again, Peacemaker and Team Stupendous get the help from the gray cat in whom they think might be a little useless at first. '''Episode 17.) (Season Finale) Primarina’s Starry Night!: '''Nintoku captures almost every owl from a forest where Team Stupendous was taking their hike by day, and Primarina takes one under her wings to help save its family. Category:Episodes Category:Season 13